Introspections
by odvie
Summary: Emilie pense et Sherlock réfléchit. Voici le résultat de leur petite introspection.


****Bonjour, me voici avec un petit one-shot sans prétention sur Sherlock et sa colocataire (petite séquelle de "De feu et de glace"). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. :)

**Introspections  
**

Vivre avec Sherlock Holmes n'était rarement de tout repos pour Emilie Leroy. Il fallait le suivre dans ses raisonnements, courir après dans Londres, servir de tampon entre lui et la police, d'intermédiaire-arbitre entre lui et Big Brother, s'occuper de ce grand gamin d'1m85 car il n'était pas vraiment doué dans la vie quotidienne, et surtout... ne pas le laisser s'ennuyer. Cette dernière tâche était la plus difficile, mais elle y arrivait... de temps en temps. Sherlock Holmes étant un génie autoproclamé, les loisirs de la population lambda ne fonctionnaient pas forcément sur lui. Et Môssieur savait faire le difficile !

Les jeux de société ? Ennuyeux. Les jeux vidéos ? Ennuyeux, même les plus effrayants et difficiles de la collection de la jeune femme. Jeux de cartes ? Ennuyeux. Une promenade ? Ennuyeux. Un film au cinéma ? Ennuyeux. Une activité créative ? Inutile. Bref, ce n'était pas une sinécure...

Pourtant, cette après midi neigeuse où elle chahutait avec ses collègues à l'extérieur, il restait bien là à les observer, un sourire caché par son écharpe. Vraiment, cet homme était parfois une sacrée énigme...

Vivre avec Emilie Leroy était pratique pour Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait un emploi du temps assez stable en tant que prof de chimie. Elle s'occupait de l'appartement, envoyait balader son frère de temps en temps (surtout si elle avait des corrections en retard), savait cuisiner (il savait se montrer gourmet même s'il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait), savait se battre (Anderson avait eu un magnifique œil au beurre noir la dernière fois) et surtout savait rester calme dans une situation de stress. Le seul gros problème était qu'elle flirtait de temps en temps avec les hommes qui n'étaient pas horrifiés par sa cicatrice, mais ça ne durait jamais plus d'une soirée ou deux.

Elle avait ses collègues du college comme amis et ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble la journée de par leur travail. Il détestait les conseils de classe et les réunions parfois interminables qu'elle devait suivre le soir après les cours. Les professeurs avaient vraiment un métier exigeants. Et leur métier exigeait de l'autorité, de la patience, et surtout beaucoup de temps. Combien de fois avait-il eu la visite de Gael Gioanni, collègue spécialiste pour faire sauter le laboratoire et les salles de classe, qui venait confectionner les devoirs communs avec elle, si ce n'était pas pour les corriger ? Il y avait des jours où il regrettait les vacances scolaires...

Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant interagir avec deux de ses collègues et amis dans le Regent Park. Gael Gioanni et Matthew Hide : deux professeurs absolument géniaux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils faisaient des expériences totalement loufoques, créant parfois des situations amusantes pour le détective. Comme lorsque Mycroft, bien décidé à parler avec son frère caché au plus haut étage de l'établissement (l'étage des sciences naturelles et de physique-chimie), avait vu passer devant lui une dinde congelée propulsée par un dispositif inconnu. La scène avait été risible.

Une boule de neige le sortit de ses réflexions : qui avait osé ? L'air trop innocent d'Emy lui donna tout de suite la réponse. Il hésita à répondre mais une deuxième boule de neige le fit passer à l'acte. Il finit par s'engager dans une lutte féroce au milieu de la poudreuse avec trois professeurs à coup de boules de neige et de joyeuses bousculades, jusqu'à ce que le proviseur de l'établissement déclare la fin de la « récréation »... et se prenne un projectile neigeux en pleine face : les rares élèves présents ayant décidé de suivre le mouvement.

Il s'en suivit une formidable bataille dans la cour du college. La première bataille de boules de neige du détective qui, pour une fois, s'amusa d'un plaisir simple et facile, à la plus grande joie de sa colocataire.


End file.
